Sueños del Angel
by Lipurogry
Summary: Lovino es el nuevo corista de la famosa Casa de Opera Hetalia. Cuando un misterioso personaje empieza a acechar a todo el personal de la opera, muchas preguntas empiezan a surgir en la mente del italiano.
1. Chapter 1

Sueños del Angel

…

Sinopsis: Lovino es el nuevo corista de la famosa Casa de Opera Hetalia. Cuando un misterioso personaje empieza a acechar a todo el personal de la opera, muchas preguntas empiezan a surgir en la mente del italiano. Spamano, incluye algo de OOC

Nada de lo usado me pertenece

Con base en "el fantasma de la opera"

…

Paris, 1870

Lovino se encontraba delante de la famosa casa de la Opera, viendo con atención y duda el edificio, a plena luz de la mañana. Cuando su familia empezó a quedarse sin dinero, se vieron obligados a enviarlos, a él y a su hermano Feliciano, a otro lugar para que pudieran hacer su vida.

A su hermano lo enviaron a Alemania, a estudiar arte. Y a Lovino, dado que a pesar de no ser muy buen dibujante o pintor tenía una hermosa voz, lo enviaron a Paris más precisamente a la Casa de Opera Hetalia, la más famosa de su clase.

—Ohohoho… ¿Qué tenemos aquí?— dijo una voz a sus espaldas, haciéndolo voltearse.

El dueño de la voz era un hombre, con el cabello rubio cortado hasta los hombros y ojos azules, vestía un frac negro y un sombrero de copa alta. Decidió responderle.

—Un nuevo integrante del coro de la Opera— contesto con voz indiferente — ¿Y se puede saber que haces aquí?—

El otro sonrió de tal manera que le pareció pervertida, me tendré que cuidar las espaldas, anoto mentalmente el joven castaño.

—Estás hablando con la persona indicada mon petit, yo soy Francis Bonnefoy, uno de los tenores de la opera—se presento haciendo una reverencia, mientras Lovino alzaba una ceja

—Ok… ¿Te importaría mostrarme el lugar? — Sabia que lo que hacía era probablemente una locura, pero hasta ahora, Francis era el único miembro del teatro que conocía y si intentaba entrar al lugar solo, seguramente se perdería.

—Por supuesto mon petit, ven por aquí— hablo el rubio, indicándole que lo siguiera al interior del edificio de la Opera

Francis lo condujo a través de vestíbulos lujosos, con alfombras escarlatas y candelabros de oro. Tuvo que caminar rápidamente, para no perder de vista al de ojos azules.

—¡Francis! — grito una chica, saliendo al paso. Era una castaña de ojos verdes, con un vestido de color esmeralda, y se veía hermosa.

—Ah, Elizabehta querida, ¡Que susto me has dado! — Exclamo el rubio francés poniéndose una mano en el pecho, dramáticamente. — ¿A dónde vas? —

—Francis… no me digas que lo olvidaste— dijo Elizabetha, con cara de pocos amigos. Francis se froto un costado del cuello

—¿Olvidar que? — pregunto Lovino, captando la atención de Elizabetha

—¿Quién eres tu? — diciéndole algo parecido a lo que le había dicho a Francis, pero mas educado, Lovino se presento.

—¡Perfecto!, ven conmigo— añadió Elizabetha y sin darle explicaciones a Lovino, lo tomo por la mano derecha (en la otra llevaba la maleta) dejando confundido a Francis

—Perdón pero ¿Podrías explicarme que diablos es lo que ocurre? —Exclamo el Italiano, mientras era llevado hasta un par de puertas de madera.

—Llegaste en el día del primer ensayo de "Hannibal", y bueno el Señor Kirkiland quiere que estemos allí, a primera hora y al parecer Francis se olvido —explico— y por cierto, soy Elizabetha Herdervary, una de las sopranos. Te voy a presentar al señor Kirkiland, antes de que empiece el ensayo—

Y asi abrió las puertas y se encontró con una habitación, con un tocador de oro, las paredes era de color rosa palido, adornadas con dibujos de flores, unos candelabros tenían sus velas apagadas, además de poseer un biombo.

Lovino estaba confundido, y Elizabetha lo capto

—Es mi camerino, deja tus cosas aquí hasta que sepas cual es el tuyo—le aclaro, a lo que el italiano dejo su maleta al lado del tocador— Ok ven conmigo, no debe quedar más de siete minutos antes de que comiencen— añadió, prácticamente sacándolo a rastras.

Después de casi correr todo el camino al Auditorio, entraron por las puertas traseras, donde solían entrar los actores al escenario.

Se movieron sigilosamente entre los vestuarios cuando una voz hablo

—¡Elizabetha! Bloody Hell, ¿En donde estabas? Llevo horas buscándote— ambos se giraron asustados para ver a un rubio de espesas cejas, ojos verdes, y vestido con un traje militar verde. Miraba con reprobación a la húngara, hasta que se fijo en el castaño

—¿Y tu quien eres? — las manos empezaron a sudarle

—Soy Lovino, Lovino Vargas. Acabo de llegar— se presento rápidamente. Los ojos de Arthur brillaron al recordar

—¿Así que tu eres el Lovino del que tanto habla mi hijo Alfred? — Alfred era el chico que había ayudado a Lovino, para que pudiera entrar en la Opera

—Si, eso parece— musito Lovino, evitando decir alguna palabra inapropiada delante de Kirkiland, era su primer día y debía dar una pequeña buena impresión. Kirkiland lo miro por largo rato

—Muy bien, Srta Herdervary enséñele al Señor Vargas el traje de los coristas masculinos, luego condúzcalo al escenario y le haremos una pequeña prueba para determinar su posicion— dijo en un tono que no admitía replica, mientras se largaba.

—Vamos, te mostrare— Y en eso, Elizabetha volvió a arrastrar a Lovino, esta vez hasta donde estaban unas túnicas blancas y sin mangas. Acto seguido, Lovino no recordó que había pasado (solo recordaba algo golpeando su cabeza y un fuerte dolor en la misma) pero cuando despertó vio que sus ropas fueron reemplazadas por una túnica blanca hasta las rodillas, unas sandalias de cuero al estilo griego clásico, en el cuello llevaba una gargantilla dorada, y en el brazo izquierdo llevaba un brazalete, también de oro.

—¿Qué rayos has hecho? — bramo el italiano, temiendo la respuesta

—Tuve que noquear para cambiarte en uno de los vestidores de emergencia— dijo con simpleza, haciendo que el italiano perdiera los colores del rostro— tranquilo, no te hice nada malo o indecente, así que quita esa cara—

Sin confiar completamente en la chica, ambos fueron al escenario donde estaban otros actores de la Casa, junto con Arthur Kirkiland.

Después de una rápida presentación, el rubio le pidió al castaño que cantara.

Nervioso, recordó una vieja nana que le cantaba su madre.

"…Luna quieres ser madre

Y no encuentras querer,

Que te haga mujer."

La voz del joven se escuchaba melodiosa, y muy armoniosa. Las exclamaciones silenciosas no se hicieron esperar, pero el siguió cantando.

"Dime luna de Plata

Que pretendes hacer con un niño de piel,

A-ha-ha, a-ha-ha

Hijo de la Luna…"

Cuando termino, todos observaban a Arthur, esperando el veredicto. Este estaba demasiado callado.

—Señor Vargas, usted será parte de los barítonos de aquí en adelante. —Unas pocas aclamaciones se oyeron, que fueron calladas por un gesto del ingles— No había escuchado tal voz en un hombre tan joven, así que solo me quedada felicitarlo y darle la bienvenida—

En poco tiempo, el muchacho se vio envuelto en abrazos, felicitaciones y palmadas en la espalda, por parte de sus ahora compañeros.

—¡Lo lograste Lovi! — Grito la húngara

—No me digas Lovi — Protesto el muchacho pero su euforia era más grande que sus quejas

Fin capitulo I

**Nota de Autor:**

**Si ya se que mas de uno estará pensando en porque publico tantas historias al mismo tiempo sin haberlas terminado. Pero bueno… ¿Qué voy a hacer? La inspiración me llama (?)**

**Como pudieron ver, la historia esta basada en la película "el fantasma de la opera" de Andrew Lloyd Weber. Esta historia no pretende ser un calco exacto de la película porque varias cosas se van a cambiar (como se acaba de ver) así que prepárense porque van a ver muchos cambios (pero no demasiados).**

**Por fortuna estoy a punto de terminar el 3° capitulo, así que solo queda hacer la pregunta del millón**

**¿Quieren que continúe? **


	2. Chapter 2

Sueños del Angel

…

Sinopsis: Lovino es el nuevo corista de la famosa Casa de Opera Hetalia. Cuando un misterioso personaje empieza a acechar a todo el personal de la opera, muchas preguntas empiezan a surgir en la mente del italiano. Spamano, incluye algo de OOC

Nada de lo usado me pertenece

Con base en "el fantasma de la opera"

...

Capitulo II

Varias semanas habían pasado desde la llegada de Lovino a la Hetalia. Sus ensayos progresaban paulatinamente conforme pasaban los días.

Hasta que uno de esos días comenzó el desastre.

Se corrió la noticia de que el actual administrador, Matthew Willians, se retiraba.

Los rumores fueron confirmados sorpresivamente, una mañana de mayo.

Lovino (al que ya le habían dado un camerino y se había instalado) y Elizabetha llegaron tarde a uno de los ensayos de "Hannibal", y Arthur estuvo tan ocupado corrigiendo a los demás como para prestarles atención aunque si lo hizo su hijo, Alfred Jones Kirkland.

—Otra vez tarde, chicos si el padre del "hero" los vuelve a pillar, les dará un sermón que durara una media hora, se lo puedo asegurar—les comento, provocando que la castaña hiciera muecas al oír a Alfred autonombrarse "hero".

Y sin mucha charla empezaron a ensayar los pasos de baile. Todo pudo haber ido mejor si no fuera porque Stela Lukasiewicz, la famosa diva polaca conocida como La "Carlota", hacia una de sus típicas rabietas, mientras su pareja Toris Laurinaitis trataba de calmarla.

Las puertas se abrieron de par en par, dando paso a un pequeño grupo de hombres.

Entre ellos estaban un hombre joven de cabello rubio un poco largo, con un rulo en su cabeza y ojos azul amatista.

Sonreía amablemente a dos hombres, un asiático que podría ser confundido con una mujer y a un hombre de cabello castaño y ojos oscuros, por el acento debía ser un turco.

—Damas y Caballeros— Hablo Matthew, llamando la atención de todos —Como deberán haber oído, me voy a retirar de la Opera y me temo que es cierto — Los murmullos se oyeron en todo el auditorio— a partir de ahora, Yao Wang y Sadik Adnan serán los nuevos administradores de la Opera— indico, señalando al asiático y al turco

Se oyeron aplausos mientras los hombres hacían reverencias, algunos aplaudían por cortesía o desgano. Lovino aplaudía con desinterés.

—Y ahora —Dijo Willians para continuar una vez calmado el alboroto— déjenme presentarles al nuevo Patrón de la Casa: el Vizconde de Chagny, Manuel Da Silva — Al pronunciar el nombre, un hombre vestido con un frac elegante se abrió paso, su cabello era negro, sus ojos eran marrones y tenía la piel algo morena.

Lovino lo reconoció y se lo comento a Elizabetha. A cambio esta le pregunto extrañada

—¿Lo conoces? ¿Desde cuándo? — y viendo su confusión, el italiano procedió a explicarle

—Antes de que muriera mi abuelo, lo conocí siendo niños, por así decirlo comenzó a gustarme, después mi abuelo murió y no pude verlo más— explicaba mirando a un punto lejano, en el pasado — ni siquiera supe que había venido a Paris—

Elizabetha procesaba la información en silencio. Esto sería interesante, pensó para si

Mientras Manuel y Stela se presentaban.

—Me adora, me adora— repetía La Carlota, una vez estuvo lejos del Vizconde.

En eso, el Señor Kirkland- o Arthur, para abreviar- les había pedido que repitieran la danza que estuvieron practicando antes.

Los movimientos consistían en que las bailarinas dieran unos ligeros y gráciles saltos de ballet, para luego ser alzadas en vuelo por un acompañante masculino, mientras La Carlota y Toris cantaban acompañados por el resto del coro. Todo pareció ir bien hasta que de improviso, el telón cayó sobre Carlota, armando un revuelo mientras era auxiliada por Adnan, Wang, y Willians. No se veía rastro de Manuel.

—Seguramente es obra del Fantasma— mascullaron Elizabetha y Alfred. Lovino había oído que se trataba de un espíritu que rondaba por la Casa de la Opera, y acosaba a todos los empleados desde hacia bastante tiempo.

Seguidamente, Arthur llego con un sobre en mano y se lo dio a los nuevos directores quienes leyeron en voz alta.

"Les doy la más cordial bienvenida a mi Teatro de la opera- esta frase hizo que Sadik y Yao alzaran una ceja- espero que su estadía aquí sea provechosa, así que les recuerdo pagarme mi salario antes de la semana próxima, y reservar el palco numero 5 para mi en las presentaciones.

Su humilde y leal servidor, F.O"

—¡¿Salario?! — Bramo indignado Adnan— ¿Quién se cree que es? —

Arthur hizo señas para que bajara la voz

—Puede oírle señor, y estoy casi seguro que no le agrada lo que dice— le dijo a modo de advertencia

—Pero ¡Nos hemos quedado sin solista! — Contesto este —será difícil encontrar un reemplazo para La Carlota—

—Nadie puede reemplazar a La Carlota — Intervino apesunbrado el director de la orquesta, Roderich Eldestein— Me temo que no habrá obra al menos que aparezca alguien que la iguale—

Arthur se adelanto y carraspeo

—Podría sugerir a Lovino Vargas, es un talento prometedor— hablo en tono sugerente— aunque sea un hombre—

Los ojos de Yao brillaron.

—Está bien, que pase el señor Vargas aquí adelante por favor— pidió con tranquilidad, mientras Lovino pasaba adelante con expresión consternada. Sadik lo examino de pies a cabeza con la mirada

—Maestro, desde la obertura del acto III— susurro rápidamente Yao

—Monseuir, desde la obertura del acto III por favor— indico Eldestein al nervioso Lovino

Think of me, think of me fondly  
When we´ve said good bye  
Remember me once in a while  
Please promise me you´ll try

La voz de Lovino se volvió a escuchar, desde hacía semanas. El sonido claro y puro atravesó el auditorio, callando a cualquiera que estuviera hablando.

Era magnifico, combinada con la música de los violines y las arpas.

Ya todos sabían la respuesta, antes de que se dijera: Lovino cantaría en la presentación.

…

—¡Auch, Elizabetha! ¿Estás loca? Me podrías matar, maldizione— Se quejaba Lovino la noche de la presentación, mientras Elizabetha le ponía un corsé— No sé porque tengo que usar uno, eso lo usan las mujeres—

—Lovino deja de quejarte—Le rogó la mujer— Ya te lo dije: el corsé es más que todo para que mantengas la postura en el escenario y no se te vea nada _desagradable _— explico añadiendo esto último como una broma privada al parecer

Por su parte, el italiano le importaba un bledo lo que dijeran: no estaba gordo, además de que puede mantenerse en una posición por si mismo ¡Diablos!

—Lovi… — un gruñido se escucho— ¡Te ves magnifico! —

Y dicho esto, Lovino se giro. Llevaba un traje marrón combinado con colores como negro y el dorado.

Se veía exagerado, pero a los ojos de la húngara, no era así.

—Ahora te voy a poner un poco de maquillaje—

—¡¿Maquillaje?! — pese a las protestas del castaño, termino con la cara maquillada sutilmente por un polvo blanco, tapando un poco aunque sin éxito, su tez oscura.

Luego su cabello fue peinado, bajo la advertencia de no tocar ese rizo peculiar en el lado izquierdo de la cabeza.

No le colocaron nada en la cabeza pero así se veía bien. Después de asegurarse que estaba listo, los dos fueron al auditorio donde lo esperaban Alfred y su padre.

—¿Estás listo? — Le pregunto Arthur a Lovino, mientras Alfred estaba inusualmente callado.

—Si—

—Dentro de poco será tu turno, mejor no arruines el traje— le instruían Alfred y Elizabetha pero no pudieron decirle más porque el joven tendría que pasar al escenario

De pie en el centro del sitio, Lovino respiro profundamente mientras el telón subía dejando ver a millones de espectadores, esperando que comenzara a cantar. En un de los palcos de la izquierda, estaba Manuel Da Silva observado intrigado

Think of me, think of me fondly

When we've said goodbye

Remember me once in a while

Please promise me, you'll try

Then you'll find that once again you long

To take your heart back and be free

If you'll ever find a moment

Spare a thought for me

We never said our love was evergreen

Or as unchanging as the sea

But if you can still remember

Los tramoyistas, los bailarines y algunos cantantes observaban asombrados al joven corista, fascinados y deleitados al igual que el resto del público

Stop and think of me  
Think of all the things

We've shared and seen

Don't think about the way

Things might have been  
Think of me, think of me waking

Silent and resigned

Imagine me trying too hard

To put you from my mind  
Recall those days, look back on all those times

Think of those things we'll never do

There will never be a day

When I won't think of you

Y entonces por un breve momento los ojos verdes de Lovino se encontraron con los marrones de Manuel.

Esto provoco que Manuel se levantara y gritara un "¡Bravo!" para salir de la Sala.

"¿Lovino?" se pregunto el portugués a si mismo "¿Puede ser que te he encontrado?"

Flowers fade, the fruits of summer fade

They have their seasons, so do we

But please promise me that sometimes

En eso, Lovino hizo unos agudos que dejaron impresionados a más de uno en la sala

¡You will think of me!

Los aplausos y los gritos de "Bravo, Bravo" resonaban en la sala, mientras las rosas eran lanzadas al escenario.

Vio el palco donde antes estaba Manuel y sintió desilusión.

Estaba vacio.

…

Lovino y Arthur estaban en el camerino del primero, celebrando el logro del primero y tratando de cerrar la puerta a los admiradores. El rubio suspiro aliviado una vez lo logro.

El camerino estaba pintado con colores beige, con adornos azules además de poseer candelabros y un tocador de oro

—Él esta fascinado contigo— Dijo Arthur, tendiéndole una rosa roja al muchacho, que la recibió con extrañeza, al ver la sonrisa discreta de Arthur.

…

Iba a preguntar pero el sonido de la puerta cerrándose le indico que el mayor se había ido.

"¿Qué significa esto?" se pregunto sentándose al frente del tocador

Gente se arremolinaba cerca de la entrada al camerino de Lovino, con ramos de flores en mano en algunos casos. Manuel se abrió paso y vio que allí estaban Sadik y Yao, los directores de la opera.

—¡Ah! ¡Señor Da Silva! — Exclamo Yao— ¿Viene a ver al Señor Vargas? Tal vez podría hacernos unas oportunas presentaciones—

—Lo siento pero este es un encuentro que debo hacer a solas — respondió agitado el portugués, tomando un ramo de flores enorme que sostenía Sadik— Gracias— Y sin más se fue dejando a los administradores aturdidos

…

Lovino se había limpiado el rostro, -incapaz de aguantar el maquillaje por más tiempo- cuando se oyeron unos golpes en la puerta

—Adelante— Exclamo, pensando que era Arthur quien llamaba. La puerta se cerró pero no se giro a ver, por lo menos hasta oír la familiar voz de alguien.

—¡Manuel! ¿Cómo…?— El moreno se coloco de cuclillas al lado del italiano, sonriendo avergonzado

—Te reconocí durante el acto— admitió— estuviste magnifico Meu Caro (mi querido)— Un sutil sonrojo cruzo las mejillas del castaño

—¡Cállate! — Manuel se rió alegremente, feliz de que su antiguo amor de la infancia no hubiera cambiado mucho.

—¿Qué te parece si vamos a cenar, para celebrar? —Le pidió, el corista lo pensó durante un minuto, asintiendo en respuesta— Excelente, te voy a dar unos minutos para que te cambies—

Y por cortesía, beso la mano derecha de Lovino, para levantarse y salir.

De inmediato, las velas de los pasillos, el Auditorio, y de casi todo el Teatro se apagaron.

Al cabo de poco tiempo, Lovino salió vestido con una camisa blanca, unos pantalones negros, unas botas y un chaleco del mismo color

Una risa burlesca se oyó apenas Manuel no estuvo cerca del teatro, sobresaltando a Lovino, al verse envuelto en oscuridad

—Pobre iluso— se mofaba la voz— rodeándose de gloria que no es suya—

Lovino miro a todos los lados, quiso preguntar quien era pero lo siguiente que dijo la voz lo alarmo

—Mira el espejo— Le ordeno

Al hacerlo, Lovino tuvo que hacer dominio de si para no gritar o desmayarse porque en el espejo, un hombre lo observaba.

Llevaba un frac negro y blanco, el rizado cabello castaño lucia despeinado, y dos ojos esmeraldas le examinaban.

Lo mas curioso era que la mitad izquierda de su rostro estaba tapado con una mascara o por lo menos, parte de una.

—Ven, Mi Ángel—

Y como si estuviera bajo un hechizo, avanzo dudoso hacia el espejo y sorprendentemente lo atravesó, sin prestarle atención a los gritos de Manuel que estaba al otro lado de la puerta, oyendo la voz desconocida que hablaba desde adentro.

Fin Capitulo II

Nota

Puff, menos mal que ya pude publicar este capitulo (es, probablemente, el más largo hasta los momentos). Me siento complacida con el capitulo en si…

Muy bien, para que no se pierdan les dejare una pequeña lista de personajes:

Christine Daae – Lovino Vargas

Raoul, Vizconde de Chagny- Manuel Da Silva

El Fantasma (Erik)- Antonio (conserva el mismo seudónimo que en la película)

Madame Giry- Arthur Kirkland (Gracias a Kyary Von Wettin por la aclaración con el apellido)

Meg Giry- Alfred Jones Kirkland

Andre y Fimin, los nuevos directores de la opera- Yao Wang y Sadik Adnan

La Carlota "Prima Donna"- Stela Lukasiewicz

Y otros mas que aclarare mas tarde

El personaje de Alfred (Meg) lo coloque porque aparece en la película, pero en esta historia no será el mejor amigo de Lovino (Christine) tan solo será un conocido, por lo menos hasta donde he decidido.

Dejen sus opiniones vía review y…Hasta el próximo capitulo!


	3. Chapter 3

Sueños del Angel

…

Sinopsis: Lovino es el nuevo corista de la famosa Casa de Opera Hetalia. Cuando un misterioso personaje empieza a acechar a todo el personal de la opera, muchas preguntas empiezan a surgir en la mente del italiano. Spamano, incluye algo de OOC

Nada de lo usado me pertenece

Con base en "el fantasma de la opera"

...

Capitulo III

El desconocido le tomo la mano y lo condujo por unos pasadizos desconocidos para él

In sleep He sang to me  
in dreams he came  
That voice wich calls to me  
and speaks my name  
And do I dream again?  
For now I found

No sabía porque cantaba esto pero era algo que venia de lo que sentía en ese momento.

The phantom of the opera is there inside my mind

El desconocido- al parecer El Fantasma- viendo lo que quería hacer, canto para seguirlo

Sing once again with me  
Our strange duet

La voz del Fantasma se escuchaba fuerte y clara, invitándolo a continuar con aquel dueto.

Casi se podría decir que intentaba encantarlo.

Bajaron hasta una parte donde estaba un caballo. El Fantasma lo ayudo a subir, a la vez que seguía cantando.

My power over you  
grows stronger yet  
Although you turn from me  
to glance behind

The phantom of the opera is there inside your mind

El trayecto fue corto para ambos, al llegar a un lago subterráneo donde estaba una barca esperándolos.

El hombre siguió remando a medida que Lovino seguía cantando. El menor trataba de liberar su desesperación y su atracción en las letras de la canción, pero sentía que aun así no era suficiente.  
Those who have seen your face  
Draw back in fear  
I am the mask you wear

El Fantasma siguió captando, proclamando algo que lo impresiono

It´s me they hear*

The phantom of the opera is here inside my mind

Las voces de ambos se unieron en aquella última parte, en una perfecta combinació Fantasma le ordeno a Lovino:

Sing my angel  
Sing for me

mientras él obedecía, sin poder creer la influencia que tenía aquel desconocido sobre si:

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa  
aaaaaaaaa

En eso, habian llegado a una especie de guarida, que era iluminada por los candelabros que salian a la superficie. Un gran órgano se veía, cerca de las orillas del lago

Sing my angel…

La barca se detuvo en tierra, terminada la canción. Tomando la mano de Lovino, le ayudo a salir de la barca sin soltarlo en ningún momento.

Se tomo un tiempo para observarlo. "El Fantasma" lo observaba con detenimiento, con algo parecido al deseo y a la adoracion.

Night time sharpens,  
heightens each sensation  
darkness stirs  
and wakes imagination  
silently the senses  
abandon their defences

El fantasma lo guiaba, como si fuera un niño pequeño hasta donde estaba el órgano. Sin prisas, engastándolo y seduciéndolo, con su voz y los suaves roces en la cara.

Slowly, gently,  
night unfurls its splendour  
grasp it, sense it,  
tremulous and tender  
turn your face away  
from the garish light of day  
turn your thoughts away  
from cold, unfeeling light  
and listen to the music of the night  
Close your eyes and surrender to your darkest dreams  
let your thoughts of life you knew before  
close your eyes, let your spirit start to soar  
and you'll live  
as you've never lived before

Sostuvo sus manos entre las de él, cantando para su invitado.

Softly, deftly,  
music shall surround you  
hear it, feel it,  
closing in around you  
open up your mind  
let your fantasies unwind  
in this darkness which you know  
you cannot fight  
the darkness of the music of the night  
Let your mind start a journey through a strange, new world  
leave all thoughts of the world you knew before  
let your soul take you where you want to be

Y a pesar de eso, Lovino tenía miedo de lo que le pedía. Pero por una vez se sintió desfallecer ante el encanto del Fantasma.

only then  
can you belong ...to me  
Floating, falling,  
sweet intoxication  
touch me, trust me,

De improviso, el fantasma lo giro, apoyando la cabeza de Lovino en su pecho. Lentamente, su mano toco el vientre del muchacho quien tenía los ojos entrecerrados ante la suavidad. Aquella mano descendió hasta la cadera, en un gesto insinuante tomando su mano, para colocar la palma en su mejilla.

savour each sensation  
let the dream begin,  
let your darker side give in  
to the power of the music that i write  
the power of the music of the night

Aquel movimiento descoloco completamente al italiano, pero no duro mucho volviendo a colocar sus rostros enfrente de nuevo. La pareja se movió hasta un pequeño espacio, tapado por una cortina roja.

Lo que ocultaba era un traje de gala, típico de los novios en matrimonios.

Y antes de que se fijara, se había desmayado en brazos del fantasma. Este lo llevo hasta una cama de dosel y lo acostó allí.

Acaricio sutilmente el mentón de Lovino, cantándole las últimas notas de la canción en un susurro

You alone can make my song take fly  
help me to make  
the music of the night

Se levanto y se fue, dejando a su pareja dormir. Eso había sido apresurado, pensó el fantasma, pero era mejor que su ángel supiera todo, así tal vez aceptara vivir con él.

Fin capítulo III

Nota de autor: siento no haber publicado este capítulo antes, pero es que estaba escribiendo el capitulo 4 y mis profesores no me dejaban tiempo -.- asi que pido disculpas si a este capítulo le falto emoción. Voy a aclararles algo:

Manuel es OC! Male! Portugal

Y Stela (Carlota) es Fem! Polonia

La frase que esta con el asterisco (*) significa: "es a mí a quien oyen", de ahí la impresión de Lovino

Hasta el próximo capitulo! Y comenten, me alegra mucho saber lo que piensan del Fic


	4. Chapter 4

Sueños del Angel

…

Sinopsis: Lovino es el nuevo corista de la famosa Casa de Opera Hetalia. Cuando un misterioso personaje empieza a acechar a todo el personal de la opera, muchas preguntas empiezan a surgir en la mente del italiano. Spamano, incluye algo de OOC

Nada de lo usado me pertenece

Con base en "el fantasma de la opera"

...

Capítulo IV

El Jefe de los tramoyistas, Gilbert, estaba con los chicos y las chicas del ballet contándole que supuestamente había visto al Fantasma.

El albino usaba una capa negra, y unos bramidos que asustaban a las muchachas.

—Amarillenta es su piel, en su rostro se halla el agujero de una nariz que nunca creció…— decía este en un tono que simulaba al de una advertencia.

En eso saco un lazo, muy parecido al lazo de Punjab y se lo coloco en el cuello, puso su mano entre su cuello y la soga; y tiro de la cuerda tensa.

Las chicas aplaudieron fascinadas y horrorizadas ante la demostración, mientras Elizabetha y Alfred lo observaban de lejos

—No es más que un "asombroso" fanfarrón— le dijo Elizabetha enojada al rubio — solo porque tuvo suerte de salir con vida ahora lo presumirá ante todo el teatro, si fuera necesario—

—A mi padre no le gustara esto, eso es seguro. Para él, el Fantasma de la Opera es un tema delicado — Le comento con preocupación el rubio, no le caía del todo bien el alemán pero aquella imprudencia podría costarle la vida.

—¡En guardia siempre debéis estar!, ¡si no quieres que él te atrape con su lazo mágico! — Proclamo Gilbert, atrayendo a una de las chicas hacia si usando la cuerda, gruñéndole como un animal.

Era asqueroso, pero no duro mucho porque para sorpresa de todos, Arthur separo a la bailarina de Gilbert; mirando con reproche a la primera y a este último con molestia.

—Debes callar lo que sabes. Es sabio hacer silencio — Dijo, dándole una bofetada—él te escucha y te ve — Le advirtió

Y sin más, los presentes se habían ido, tan solo viendo la molestia del ingles.

—Papá ¿Por qué hiciste eso? — Pregunto Alfred con curiosidad a su padre, bajo la mirada asombrada de Elizabetha. Jamás había conocido esa faceta de él, a pesar de que vivía con él desde antes de que pudiera recordar

—Se estaba comportando como un idiota, no era necesario usar esa experiencia para seducir chicas— respondió con desprecio evidente, por lo que no hicieron más preguntas.

…

A la mañana siguiente, Lovino abrió los ojos al sentir algo blando y cómodo debajo de su espalda. Su extrañeza fue ver que estaba en una cama desconocida, sus dudas se hicieron más grandes al recordar lo ocurrido la noche anterior.

El recuerdo de haber atravesado el espejo de su camerino, un hombre con la extraña mascara, el lago subterráneo, las luces, la voz seductora que lo invitaba a unírsele en aquella música, solo lograron confundirlo aún más.

Entonces escucho una hermosa música, y sin más se levanto. Paso hasta las orillas del Lago, en donde vio al fantasma tocando con tranquilidad.

Se quedo embelesado viéndolo, hasta que el hombre detuvo la música para verle de pie.

Le sonrió suavemente y siguió tocando, a medida que Lovino se acercaba hasta quedar detrás de él, observando cómo tocaba el instrumento

"¿Qué es lo que oculta?" pensó el italiano colocando su mano encima de la máscara y en un arranque de curiosidad, la quito.

—¡Condenado seas! ¡Pequeña Caja de Pandora! —bramo el fantasma tapando la mitad descubierta de la cara, mientras lo tiraba al suelo con furia— ¿Es esto lo que querías ver? —

Y para horror de Lovino, pudo observar exactamente lo que ocultaba, por medio del reflejo de un espejo: un rostro-o por lo menos una parte- desfigurado.

—…¡Pequeña Víbora!, ¡Pequeño mentiroso!, ahora jamás saldrás de aquí, te condeno… te condeno…— los insultos se fueron apagando para ser reprimidos en sutiles sollozos.

Se acerco a él y cayó de rodillas, sin quitarse la mano de la cara. Cuando pensaba que no volvería a hablar, lo hizo pero esta vez con un todo dolido, tal vez algo desesperado.

— Esto es más extraño que cualquiera de tus sueños— susurro— ¿Puedes siquiera volver a verme o a pensar en mí? ¿En este horrible demonio, que sueña secretamente con la belleza?, el miedo ahora te impedirá amarme y no hay nada…que pueda hacer — Le dirigió una mirada decepcionada.

Lovino, sin saber todavía aturdido por las reacciones del Fantasma, le tiende la máscara a su dueño quien la toma, tembloroso. Se la pone rápidamente y tras tomar una respiración profunda, encara al joven corista

—Vamos, tenemos que volver, seguramente los idiotas que dirigen el teatro te estarán buscando — le dice, alzándolo con cuidado.

Algo le decía a Lovino que la próxima vez que estuviera allí, quizás no saliera vivo.

…

Mientras tanto, en la superficie, Sadik pasaba por el vestíbulo de la Opera angustiado

—¡Yao! — exclamo Sadik al ver a su colega— ¿Te has enterado?—

—Si— confirmo este, decaído— la desaparición de Lovino Vargas ha dejado a todos conmocionados, aun no sé porque ha desaparecido—

—Esto es un truco sucio— afirmo Sadik— ¡pero aun así los asientos se venden! —

—Primero Stela y ahora Lovino. A este paso, nos quedaremos sin actores para final del mes— protesto el otro— pero la gente sigue viniendo a la opera—

—¡La mitad del teatro desaparece pero aun asi la gente vive la opera! — confirmo alegremente el turco

El chino pareció recordar algo.

—Me mandaron una nota esta mañana—

—a mi también—

—Entonces leamos la tuya primero— y abriendo la carta de Sadik, Yao comenzó a leer en voz alta

"Nota:

Querido Sadik. La diva es un desastre, debieron haberla echado en temporadas anteriores. Lovino estuvo magnifico"

F.O

—Tonterías— bramo el castaño, tomando la carta de Yao

"Nota

Querido Yao, esto es solo un recordatorio de que mi salario aun no ha sido pagado, enviarlo al correo lo más pronto posible. Más les vale cumplir mis órdenes"

F.O

—¡que descaro! ¿Quién tendría tal osadía?, Se burla de nuestra posición—

Sadik iba a seguir despotricando pero una voz lo distrajo.

—¿Dónde está? — Era Manuel, quien enfurecido sostenía una hoja de papel, entrando en el vestíbulo

—¿Quién? — Preguntaron a la vez los dos administradores — ¿Stela? —

—No, me refiero al Señor Vargas— aclaro— ¿Y quien de ustedes envió esta nota? —

—Nosotros no enviamos nada, monseniur— Proclamó Sadik

—¿Nada?, entonces ¿Quién lo hizo? — y abriendo la carta se la mostro a los otros dos.

"No tema por el Señor Vargas, el ángel lo mantiene protegido bajo sus alas

F.O"

Todo se habia vuelto extraño para el trio. Y cuando se quedaron pensativos, una voz de mujer grito por el lugar

—¿Dónde está? ¡Quiero verlo ahora mismo! — Bramaba Stela, seguida por Toris y otros cantantes de la opera

—¡Ah, bienvenida! — saludo Yao con una sonrisa forzada

—¿Dónde está su "preciado" Patrón? Quiero verlo ahora mismo, debe darme una explicación sobre la carta que me mando — Chillo la cantante, haciendo que Manuel la mirara aturdido.

—¿Qué yo he enviado, dice? Pero si yo no enviado nada, signora—se defendió el portugués.

—¿Y me va a decir que usted no envió esto? — Dicho esto, le tiro la carta a Yao quien comenzó a leer, bajo los gestos exagerados de Stela y las leves quejas de Manuel

"Sus días en la Opera Hetalia están contados. Lovino Vargas cantara por usted esta noche.

Prepárese para una gran desgracia si trata de tomar su lugar"

F.O

Yao y Sadik al ver que iba ocurrir otra de las rabietas de la polaca, empezaron a caminar llevándose a Stela

—Demasiadas notas para mi gusto y todas hablan de Lovino. Lo único que hemos escuchado desde que llegamos es el nombre de Lovino Vargas— en eso, Arthur entro con Alfred, con otra nota en mano.

—El Señor Vargas ha regresado— anuncio.

—¿Ha regresado? ¿En donde esta? — preguntaban todos a la vez

—¿Puedo verlo? — añadió Manuel, dirigiéndose al mayor

—No monseiur, necesita descansar y estar solo un rato— fue la respuesta que recibió de Arthur a la vez que Alfred asentía.

—¿Va a cantar? —

—Aquí hay una nota— revelo el rubio menor alzando la carta, dándosela a Sadik

—déjenme verla— Dijeron todos ansiosos, a la vez que Sadik tomaba la carta y la leía en voz alta.

En un flash back, se veía al fantasma escribiendo la carta a la vez que se escuchaba su voz:

"Señores, han visto que les dado instrucciones precisas para dirigir mi Casa de Opera a través de las notas, que últimamente han ignorado. Les daré una última oportunidad, ahora que Lovino Vargas ha vuelto quisiera que su carrera despegara en la nueva producción del il Muto. Quisiera que en el papel del paje estuviera Stela, y en el papel de la Condesa estuviera Lovino Vargas.

El señor Vargas posee un encanto peculiar y desempeñaría bien el papel de la Condesa (aunque sea un hombre), mientras que el paje no dice una palabra, rol que se ajusta a Stela a la perfección.

Quisiera ver mis órdenes realizadas, y de no ser así prepárense para un desastre más allá de su imaginación.

De ustedes, se despide su obediente servidor.

F.O"

…

—Lovino ¡Todo es un complot de ese Lovino! — dijo escéptica Stela largándose enojada, con Toris pisándole los talones. —se quien ha enviado esa carta, el Vizconde, su amante—

—¿Qué la hace pensar eso? — protesto Manuel, indignado

—¡Señora! — Los dos hombres corrían detrás de la Soprano— los cambios que ese hombre pidió no serán realizados, ¡Por favor quédese! —

En eso, habían llegado al camerino de Stela, quien con ayuda de sirvientes recogía sus cosas.

La "persecución" continuo hasta la entrada del teatro. Stela abrió la puerta y se encontró con camarógrafos, y una chica gritando el nombre de Lovino. Consternada, cerró la puerta.

—Su público la necesita— decía Sadik. Si una de las cosas, de las muchas que había dicho Willians, de la que aprendió algo fue esto: "…en ocasiones tendrá que humillarse y elevar el ego de la Prima Donna, si no quieren que renuncie…"

—Nosotros la necesitamos— añadió Yao, siguiendo el juego. Stela no parecía convencida.

—¿No prefieren a su pequeño príncipe ingenuo? — pregunto con desprecio

—No señora, la preferimos a usted— contestaron en coro los dos.

—El ángel ve, el ángel escucha— murmuro Arthur, pero nadie le prestó atención

La sonrisa que se extendió por la cara de Stela era, francamente, desagradable.

…

Il Muto finalmente se represento dos semanas después, con Stela como la Condesa y Lovino como el paje.

—Esto es una estupidez— dijo Arthur, colocándole el traje de paje a Lovino que, para alivio de este, no requería un corsé.

—¿Una estupidez? ¿A qué te refrieres? — pregunto confundido el italiano

—No saben lo peligroso que es, están siendo imprudentes— aclaro— Lo único que queda es esperar que no muera nadie—

Lovino se quedo callado, pensativo.

—Vamos, debes salir ahora, te están esperando— le reprendió Arthur, pero él parecía entender el motivo de su silencio

…

—Esta magnífica, signora— elogiaba Yao a Stela.

La mujer estaba vestida con un traje del siglo XVII, de color rosado pálido y su cabello estaba oculto debajo de una gran peluca blanca. Su cara fue empolvada de blanco, por lo que unido a que le habían puesto un maquillaje oscuro adicional, parecía una muñeca de porcelana.

—Es cierto, esta bellísima— acoto Sadik. Stela sonreía como si fuera lo más hermoso que hubiera escuchado— la función debe empezar—

…

El telón subió y allí se vio a tres personas, vestidas con trajes del siglo XVII. Una era una de las coristas, Natalia, a su lado estaba Alfred, y por ultimo estaba un chico asiático llamado Kiku. Al fondo, todo había sido arreglado para darle apariencia igual a la de la casa de un aristócrata

Con tanto maquillaje, se podría decir que estaban irreconocibles.

Los tres empezaron a cantar juntos la primera estrofa de la Opera, a la vez que Elizabetha entraba vestida de sirvienta.

They say that this youth has set my Lady's heart aflame!  
His Lordship, sure, would die of shock  
His Lordship is a laughing-stock!  
Should he suspect her, God protect her!  
Shame! Shame! Shame!  
This faithless lady's bound for HADES!  
Shame! Shame! Shame!

Pero, mientras tanto, el fantasma había cambiado el frasco de perfume de Stela, por otro idéntico.

….

Y en eso, entraron Stela y Lovino, tapados por un abanico de la mujer.

Serafimo - your disguise is perfect.  
Who can this be?

Gentle wife, admit your loving husband.  
My love - I am called to England on affairs of State,

Y en eso, Toris fingió que le tocaba el trasero a Elizabetha, como respuesta una exclamación muda. Encima del escenario, estaba Gilbert vigilando

And must leave you with your new maid.  
Though I'd happily take the maid with me.

Stela se cubrió la cara con el abanico y le susurro a la multitud, como si fuera un secreto

The old fool's leaving!

Serafimo - away with this pretence!  
You cannot speak, but kiss me in my husband's absence!  
Poor fool, he makes me laugh!

Haha, Haha...

Time I tried to get a better better half!  
Poor fool, he doesn't know!  
Hoho, Hoho...

En el piso superior, a tan solo unos pocos pasos de la lámpara de cristal se oyó la voz del Fantasma

—¿No di instrucciones sobre que el palco numero 5 debía quedar vacio? — murmullos de confusión se oyeron entre la gente.

—Es él— susurro Lovino, con los ojos fijos en el techo.

—Tu parte es muda, pequeño sapo— le espeto Stela, sonriendo falsamente al publico

—¿Un sapo, Madame? Yo creo que el sapo sois vos— dijo el Fantasma oscuramente

Stela se fue hasta donde estaba una mujer con la botella, que le aplico en la garganta a la rubia

Serafimo, away with this pretence!  
You cannot speak, but kiss me in my ...  
Poor fool, he makes me laugh -  
Hahahahaha!  
Croak, croak, croak, croak, croak, croak

—¡Madre! — exclamo Stela, haciendo gesto frenéticos. Le habían salido gallos y sonidos de rana, para horror suyo.

La prima donna fue sacada del escenario, mientras se baja el telón

—Damas y Caballeros, nuestras disculpas—pidió Sadik nervioso— estamos sufriendo dificultades técnicas, que se resolverán dentro de diez minutos. Y el papel de la Condesa será interpretado por Lovino Vargas— añadió jalando al subdicho, que aun no salía de su asombro.

A la gente no le pareció molesto que el rol de una mujer fuera interpretado por un hombre. Después de todo, a veces las mujeres interpretaban roles masculino.

—Mientras tanto— anuncio Yao— les dejaremos con el ballet del tercer acto—

Roderich busco apresurado la partitura del tercer acto, y al encontrarla empezó a dirigir a la orquesta, subiéndose el telón.

Mientras transcurría el ballet, Gilbert se había encontrado cara a cara con el fantasma dando inicio a una persecución. Que termino con Gilbert acorralado por el fantasma, quien comenzó a ahorcarlo.

…

Un grito cruzo el aire repentinamente, cuando un cuerpo cayó quedando suspendido en el aire, en medio del escenario.

Era Gilbert

Fin capítulo IV

Nota:

Antonio eres muy malo! ;_;

Gracias por los comentarios que he recibido hasta ahora, de verdad que estoy muy feliz.

Se me hace difícil escribir la historia, porque toda la película tiene diálogos en modo "musical" -.-.

(Les aviso: me faltan por escribir unos cinco capítulos, si mis cálculos son correctos y esta historia terminara)

Hasta el próximo capítulo, y no olviden comentar…


	5. Chapter 5

Sueños del Angel

…

Sinopsis: Lovino es el nuevo corista de la famosa Casa de Opera Hetalia. Cuando un misterioso personaje empieza a acechar a todo el personal de la opera, muchas preguntas empiezan a surgir en la mente del italiano. Spamano, incluye algo de OOC

Nada de lo usado me pertenece

Con base en "el fantasma de la opera"

...

De inmediato, la gente empezó a gritar y a correr, mientras Manuel buscaba desesperado a Lovino.

—¡MANUEL! — Grito Lovino tomándolo del brazo, aun llevaba el traje de paje— ¡Ven conmigo! —

—¿Lovino que ocurre…?—Manuel no pudo completar su pregunta porque el italiano lo jalaba por el brazo, y lo llevo hasta unas escaleras con forma de caracol.

—Sígueme, rápido que no tenemos mucho tiempo, si te ve te matara— decía Lovino apresurado. Luego abrió una trampilla, y el portugués vio que el cantante lo había llevado hasta la azotea

—¿Por qué me has traído aquí? — le pregunto Manuel. Lovino no le respondió y se limito a voltearse.

El muchacho no supo cómo responder a la pregunta, mientras miraba una rosa que tenía en mano. La rosa había sido enviada por el fantasma.

—Yo he visto al fantasma, Manuel— susurro con pesar —Él me llevo y me mostro su mundo oscuro—

Manuel negó con la cabeza

—Lovino , no existe el fantasma de La Opera— dijo cansado

—No me crees estúpido, pero yo sé lo que vi. Estoy acorralado y no puedo hacer nada, porque la próxima vez que me lleve consigo…no me dejara ir— confeso Lovino con algo de temor.

Manuel nunca había visto al joven Vargas en ese estado, le tomó la mano

—Mírame — dijo, mientras el otro volteaba— no sé a lo que temes, pero te cuidaré y no dejare que te hieran ¿Entiendes? — Y para enfatizar su punto, lo besó— Te amo demasiado—

Sellando esa promesa, los dos se volvieron a besar apasionadamente.

—Vamos seguramente deben preguntarse dónde estoy— dijo Lovino, una vez separados.

Manuel sujeto su mano mientras se acercaban a la trampilla, y sin darse cuenta la rosa se le cayó de su mano. Cuando ya se habían ido, el fantasma salió de entre las sombras.

Sus ojos verdes, antes brillantes ahora lucían un brillo triste, y tomó la rosa de la nieve recién caída.

—Te di todo, mi música, mi piedad, mi comprensión…¿Y así me pagas? — murmuro a medida que aplastaba la rosa con los puños.

Una vez que la rosa estuvo destruida, corrió hasta una de las estatuas y subió a ella, observando el cielo nocturno.

—¡Llora el fantasma, hazlo tu también!— exclamo con lagrimas corriendo por su cara

…

Seis meses después, El Fantasma no dio señales, ni mando cartas, era como si hubiera desaparecido.

En vista de esto, los administradores organizaron una fiesta de carnaval, un baile de mascaras para ser precisos.

La noticia alivio enormemente a Lovino, quien se había preocupado por la ausencia del fantasma, sumiéndose en un estado de meditación profunda en la gran parte de los días, llegando a la conclusión de que amaba al Fantasma y también a Manuel.

Sus sentimientos por cada uno eran diferentes, el fantasma representaba una seducción y una atracción oscura que podría costarle un alto precio, mientras que Manuel era como un antiguo amor resucitado de las cenizas.

Estuvo tiempo dándole vueltas a esas conclusiones, incluso hasta cuando faltaban pocas horas para el baile.

…

Cuando caminaba con Manuel hacia el vestíbulo –en donde se haría la fiesta- una curiosa conversación

Lovino en esa ocasión llevaba un traje azul marino con un antifaz del mismo color, adornado con líneas doradas, y Manuel vestía un traje militar con detalles plateados.

—Espero que nadie lo note— dijo murmurando Lovino, tomando discretamente una cadena con un anillo, que colgaba del cuello— después de todo es un compromiso secreto—

—¿Secreto? ¿Por qué es un secreto? Me prometiste que no lo ocultarías — Contesto Manuel, deteniéndose a la vez que se acercaba para darle un beso a Lovino.

—Aquí no tarado ¿Quieres que nos vean?— protesto el castaño

—Que nos vean, después de todo es un compromiso no un crimen— afirmo el moreno. Lovino rodó los ojos

—No discutas ahora, que debemos llegar. En algún momento lo entenderás — Le replico tajante, a la vez que volvían a avanzar

Al entrar, la sala estaba llena de gente vestida con trajes ideales para la ocasión y como no, con mascaras, algunos la llevaban en mano y otros se la habian colocado.

Lo curioso era que algunos cantaban mientras bailaban.

Masquerade!  
Paper faces on parade . . .

Masquerade!

Hide your face,  
so the world will  
never find you!  
Masquerade!

Every face a different shade . . .  
Masquerade!  
Look around -  
there's another  
mask behind you!

Flash of mauve . . .

Splash of puce . . .

Fool and king . . .

Ghoul and goose . . .

Green and black . . .

Queen and priest . . .

Trace of rouge . . .

Face of beast . . .

Faces . . .

Take your turn, take a ride  
on the merry-go-round . . .  
in an inhuman race . . .

Lovino sonrió al ver que un tímido Alfred sacaba a bailar a Elizabetha durante la canción, así que no eran los únicos tortolos de la fiesta, pensó. Manuel, que no había visto la escena, lo miro extrañado hasta que su pareja les señalo a sus amigos.

El moreno sujeto la mano de Lovino y le hizo una reverencia, recibiendo por respuesta una ceja alzada pero a Manuel no le pareció importante y lo saco a bailar un vals.

Masquerade!  
Paper faces on parade!  
Masquerade!

Hide your face,  
so the world will  
never find you!  
Masquerade!

Every face a different shade!  
Masquerade!  
Look around -  
There's another  
mask behind you!  
Masquerade!

Burning glances,  
turning heads . . .  
Masquerade!

Stop and stare  
at the sea of smiles  
around you!

Masquerade!  
Grinning yellows,  
spinning reds . . .

Masquerade!  
Take your fill -  
let the spectacle  
astound you

La música se apago de repente, cuando una figura masculina se hallo en lo alto de la escalera. Nadie lo reconoció, excepto Lovino, quien lo miro con terror.

—Veo que mi regreso les ha causado impresión— hablo el fantasma, bajando la escalera. Tenia un disfraz de la Muerte Roja, con una mascara blanca que le cubría todo el rostro menos los labios y los ojos. Los administradores reconocieron la voz que había hablado el día de la representación del Il Muto

—He escrito una nueva opera: ¡Don Juan Triunfante! — exclamo el fantasma tirando un estuche de cuero verde al suelo, sacando una espada. Lovino no vio a Manuel, que había ido a buscar un arma.

Dirigió su mirada al frente, armándose de valor a medida que el fantasma bajaba.

—…Les daré unas breves instrucciones antes de empezar: Stela aprenderá a actuar…— decía, sacudiendo con la espada el tocado de plumas de la rubia-que lo miro ofendida- —Don Juan debe adelgazar, no parece un amante si no más bien un buey— dijo, dirigiendo su arma a la leve panza que había adquirido Toris con el paso de los meses.

Se volteo y enfrento a Sadik y a Yao.

—El lugar de un manager es la oficina, no opinar— les dijo, señalándolos con el filo del arma en señal de advertencia. Para sorpresa por todos, él guardo el arma y se giró a observar directamente a Lovino

—En cuanto a nuestra estrella…Lovino Vargas, no dudo que será excelente, su voz es buena. Pero aun tiene mucho que aprender, si se digna a volver a mi — La voz del Fantasma era tranquila pero aun así era una exigencia.

Los ojos del muchacho se encontraron con los de Arthur, que le enviaban un mensaje claro: avanza hacia él.

Y eso fue que lo que hizo, quedando solo a unos palmos de distancia del otro.

El Fantasma lo miro, pero para su horror, su mirada se dirigió a su cuello. En donde estaba el anillo de compromiso.

—Tú eres solo mío, es tu destino depender de mi — siseo, arrancando la cadena. Casi de inmediato, desapareció en una pequeña explosión de fuego. Un agujero quedo en donde antes estaba el misterioso Fantasma.

Alguien aparto a Lovino del borde del agujero y se lanzo, haciendo que se cerrara.

Era Manuel, que se vio dentro de un cuarto circular de espejos. En todos lados se veía el reflejo del Fantasma, y por más que lo atacara, no lograba herirlo.

Sintió que lo sacaban de la sala y lo conducían hasta uno de los corredores de la Opera. Decidió ver a quien lo había sacado

Y entonces vio a Arthur, que sostenía una vela en la mano derecha.

—Venga por aquí, es más seguro — Fue lo que dijo, provocando una conclusión en el Vizconde

—Usted sabe algo, ¿Verdad? — el rubio avanzo rápidamente, por lo que tuvo que dar zancadas para alcanzarlo

—Monseiur, yo no se mucho al igual que los demás —mintió nervioso el de ojos verdes, llegando a la entrada de su camerino

—Por Favor, señor Kirkland por lo que más quiera— el rubio observo al moreno y dando miradas de cautela al pasillo, suspiro abriendo la puerta

—Esta bien, entre— la habitación era modesta y elegante, con colores suaves pintados en la pared.

Arthur dejo la vela en la repisa de la chimenea, y se sentó en una de las butacas que estaban al frente siendo seguido por Manuel. Un fuego habia sido prendido en la chiminea

—Todo empezó hace años— comenzó a narrar— yo tenia unos 23 años, y había vivido toda mi vida en el Teatro. Una feria ambulante de Gitanos había llegado a la ciudad. Recuerdo que un hombre nos llevo hasta una atracción: "el hijo del diablo", y a simple vista pareció interesante así que entre con el resto de mis compañeros que vinieron conmigo —

Hizo una pausa, recordando lo ocurrido

—Entramos y vi a un niño, unos diez años menor que yo, con la cara oculta y encerrado. El hombre que nos había traído lo golpeo, y una vez que todos se congregaron en donde estaba el niño y le quito la mascara improvisada. — Sacudió la cabeza, dejando escapar un suspiro tembloroso— tenia el rostro desfigurado, y se comenzaron a burlar de él durante mediante media hora. Cuando termino todo, yo era el ultimo que se había quedado, y vi como el niño estrangulaba al hombre que lo golpeo, matándolo. En seguida se dieron cuenta y yo lo ayude a escapar, escondiéndolo del mundo y su crueldad, aquí en el Teatro. No supe donde habia vivido, antes de estar en la feria pero por el acento deduje que era español— confeso con un tercer suspiro—

Manuel no sabia que sentir por el hombre, aquel que era capaz de matar a todos solo para llegar a Lovino

— ¿Y le dijo un nombre? —un asentimiento fue la respuesta

— Antonio, no parecía recordar su apellido— se encogió de hombros el rubio, para luego sonreír, añadiendo con fascinación— Monseiur... ese hombre es un genio, un mago, un arquitecto, un músico…simplemente fascinante**— **

Manuel lo miro por unos segundos

—Pero es evidente que su genio se ha convertido en locura, Señor Kirkland—

Esta vez ninguno hablo, demasiado sumidos en sus pensamientos a la vez que observaban el fuego de la chimenea

Fin Capitulo V.

Nota: Hola otra vez!

Se que en esta ocasión el capitulo quedo más corto que los anteriores, pero es que quería publicarlo por que ya se me hacia largo, además que necesito escribir el siguiente (por asuntos personalesJ).

La canción de este capitulo se llama "Masquerade" y es parte de la banda sonora original de la película (busquen el video, es fantástico), y para que vean la aparición del fantasma, vean el video de "Why so silent?" (también parte de la banda sonora)

Con la revelación del pasado del Fantasma, he avanzado a lo que será la "etapa final" de la historia, oficialmente.

¿Qué creen que pasara ahora, ya que Manuel sabe ese secreto del fantasma?

¿Qué va a pasar con Lovino? ¿Lo van a matar?

Dejen sus opiniones

(si se que estoy sonando como esas series de televisión de los años 80…)


	6. Chapter 6

Sueños del Angel

…

Sinopsis: Lovino es el nuevo corista de la famosa Casa de Opera Hetalia. Cuando un misterioso personaje empieza a acechar a todo el personal de la opera, muchas preguntas empiezan a surgir en la mente del italiano. Spamano, incluye algo de OOC

Nada de lo usado me pertenece

Con base en "el fantasma de la opera"

...

Capítulo VI

En un lugar de Paris, en una casa pequeña, estaba Lovino.

Él había comprado esa casa a las pocas semanas de llegar a Francia, una vez que hubo tenido suficiente dinero para comprarla.

No era un palacio, pero era cómoda para una persona además de estar cerca del teatro.

Lovino estaba sentado en el marco de la ventana, en su habitación. Lucía melancólico y pensativo, recordando una y otra vez todo lo que había que pasado, desde la llegada al Teatro Hetalia hasta el misterio en el que se había visto atrapado casi sin saberlo.

Aquello era demasiado para su mente y su alma. Miro la nieve blanca, tratando de saber qué hacer, cuando una idea golpeo su mente levándose rápidamente de donde estaba.

…

Con un ramo de rosas en mano, salió de su casa camino a los establos cercanos. Tomó un caballo y comenzó a cabalgar rumbo al cementerio. No se fijo en un par de ojos verde esmeraldas que lo miraban desde la oscuridad

…

Lovino, tiempo después, se adentraba en el cementerio. Su ropa consistía en una camisa blanca de lino, un pantalón marrón con unas botas del mismo color y una capa negra de terciopelo, para protegerse del frío.

Hacía tiempo que no venia aquí, pensó viendo las estatuas de piedra. Se detuvo delante de una lapida

_"Emily K. Jones de Kirkland" "Nacida el 4 de julio de 1840. Fallecida el 13 de marzo de 1871"_

_"Amada esposa, amiga, y madre"_

Miro la lapida, recordando. Esa mujer era la madre de Alfred, a la que había conocido cuando era un niño. La recordaba alegre, siempre sonriendo, aunque debilitada por la tuberculosis que la aquejaba. Le había tomado cariño durante el tiempo que la conoció, si era honesto.

Dejo las rosas al frente de la tumba y se quedo allí. Susurro unas notas suaves, dulces:

You were once my one companion  
you were all that mattered  
you were once a friend and father  
then my world was shattered  
Wishing you were somehow here again  
wishing you were somehow near  
sometimes it seemed if i just dreamed  
somehow you would be here

Hizo una leve inclinación, y se alejo de la tumba de la fallecida. Los pasos de Lovino eran tranquilos y lentos, entre las tumbas:

wishing i could hear your voice again  
knowing that i never would  
dreaming of you won't help me to do  
all that you dreamed i could

La canción en sí, era dedicada a todos los que había dejado detrás. Las notas, tristes y melancólicas, se oían en el aire helado.

passing bells and sculpted angels  
cold and monumental  
seem for you the wrong companions  
you were warm and gente

Había llegado a un mausoleo familiar, cayendo de rodillas en las escaleras. Una voz le hablo, desde el lugar de mármol.

Wandering child,

So lost, so helpless

Yearning for my guidance

Lovino reconoció la voz del Fantasma, y se quedo de piedra. Trato de correr, pero sentía que no quería alejarse. Empezó a subir, en una especie de trance a la vez que cantaba con el Fantasma

Angel of Music,

You/I denied me/you!

Turning from true beauty!

Angel of Music!

Do not shun me/My protecter!

Come to your/me strange Angel...

I am your Angel of Music...Come to me; Angel of Music...

—Lovino, ¡Espera! — Exclamo Manuel, agarrando el brazo del muchacho, para asombro de este —Este hombre no es quien dice ser—

—¿Qué…? — Lovino aun se encontraba aturdido ante la repentina aparición del portugués, cuando el fantasma salto del mausoleo.

Manuel aparto a Lovino y comenzó a pelear con Antonio, sin ceder en ningún momento. El castaño hirió en el brazo al moreno, lo que aumento la furia del último al punto de lograr derribar y desarmar a su oponente.

Iba a apuñalarlo, cuando el italiano le detuvo.

—No Manuel, así no — el aludido miro los ojos verdes del fantasma, y se levanto. Se llevo a Lovino y se montaron en un caballo que había traído Manuel, largándose velozmente.

Antonio se levanto, enfurecido a la vez que recuperaba su espada.

—Ahora, que se haga la guerra entre vosotros dos—dijo enfurecido.

…

Manuel, Yao, y Sadik caminaban por los pasillos del Teatro, hablando en susurros

—Todos hemos estado ciegos— decía Manuel—Sin saber que teníamos la respuesta ante nuestros ojos. El punto es que…tengo un plan para atrapar a nuestro astuto amigo —

— Lo escuchamos— contesto Yao

— Vamos, hable— añadió Sadik, ansioso

—Jugaremos su juego, al hacer la obra pero recuerden que tenemos el as porque al cantar el Señor Vargas, él ciertamente asistirá — siguió susurrando.

—Las puertas se cerraran, y los guardias estarán ahí— aseguraron los directores mientras que entre los tres declararon en tono fuerte pero discreto.

—¡Y al caer el telón! ¡Caerá él también! —

…

_Horas más tarde_

Manuel bajo a uno de los pisos, cerca de la residencia del ballet. Entro en una habitación iluminada por la luz proveniente de una gran ventana y la luz de numerosas velas.

Según habia entendido a Alfred, aquel sitio era una especie de santuario que habían construido los empleados de la Opera, para conmemorar a sus seres queridos.

Lovino estaba sentado en el marco de la ventana.

—Manuel, por favor, no me hagas pasar por esto— le rogo apenas lo vio, temblando levemente— no me hagas atravesar este infierno, me asusta— cuando Manuel se hubo sentado a su lado, siguió hablando— él va a llevarme, y partiremos para siempre…jamás me dejara ir—

La confesión sumergió al otro en una reflexión larga

—Sin embargo, nos perseguirá hasta que estemos muertos— le replico suavemente

—Pero ¿Debo traicionar al que inspiro mi voz?, Mata sin razón y a todo el que se le cruce en su camino, ¡Oh Dios que horrores me esperan a mi si acepto! — respondió Lovino, decaído.

—Lovino, no pienses que no me importa, pero ahora todas las esperanzas están puestas en ti— el aludido suspiro sonoramente, pero no respondió

…

Mientras tanto, Antonio se hallaba en su guarida, colocándose un antifaz negro. Su sonrisa era oscura y seductora, mientras se acercaba a una maqueta de la sala de conciertos, incendiándola con una de las velas.

Ya sabia que haría, y esta vez ni Da Silva y los del teatro, se interpondrían en su meta.

Fin capitulo VI

Nota:

Otra vez me he atrasado, y el capitulo volvió a quedar corto. Lo siento, pero hoy es lunes y es muy ajetreado el día. Y últimamente, fue mi cumpleaños hace unos días y además de que tengo demasiadas cosas pendientes

Y una cosa: La madre de Alfred, Emily Jones, es Nyo!USA

Espero que hayan disfrutado el capitulo.

Hasta pronto, Samira Gry


	7. Chapter 7

Sueños del Angel

…

Sinopsis: Lovino es el nuevo corista de la famosa Casa de Opera Hetalia. Cuando un misterioso personaje empieza a acechar a todo el personal de la opera, muchas preguntas empiezan a surgir en la mente del italiano. Spamano, incluye algo de OOC

Nada de lo usado me pertenece

Con base en "el fantasma de la opera"

...

Capitulo VII

El día de la presentación de "Don Juan" todos estaban expectantes, mientras la obra transcurría. Manuel se había sentado en el palco número 5, sin temer realmente al Fantasma.

Here the sire may serve the dam,

here the master takes his meat!

Here the sacrificial lamb

utters one despairing bleat!

En eso, Stela entro rodeada del coro, cantando

Poor young maiden! For the thrill

on your tongue of stolen sweets

you will have to pay the bill -

tangled in the winding sheets!

Serve the meal and serve the maid!

Serve the master so that, when

tables, plans and maids are laid,

Don Juan triumphs once again!

Al rato, Toris volvió a cantar con otro muchacho del coro, y al finalizar su parte se oculto detrás de la cortina, como si se dirigiera a otra habitación paralela. No tuvo tiempo de gritar cuando alguien salto sobre él. Lovino se adentro el lugar, cantando suavemente.

En esta presentación, vestía una camisa roja de cuello alto –al estilo sacerdotal-, con unos pantalones negros incluidos un par de botas del mismo color, sosteniendo una canasta en mano. Cuando Lovino estuvo de espaldas al fondo rojo del escenario, vio algo dentro de la cesta: una rosa roja.

Una misteriosa figura entro al escenario casi de inmediato, y los murmullos no se hicieron esperar cuando la mayoría se percato de que aquel hombre no era Toris, siendo más alto y delgado que este.

Los administradores sabían que ese era el Fantasma, por lo que quedaron sorprendidos al igual que Manuel.

You have come here

In pursuit of your deepest urge

In pursuit of that wish which till now has been silent...Silent

I have brought you

That our passions may fuse and merge

In your mind you've already succumbed to me, dropped all defences

Completely succumbed to me

Now you are here with me

No second thoughts

You've decided

Decided.

Lovino comenzó a cantar, dudoso. Todos vigilaban atentamente lo que ocurría para no perder detalle.

En el transcurso de la canción, Manuel vio cada movimiento de Antonio con impotencia. No podía soportar ver al español tocar a Lovino con tanta sensualidad, mientras que el italiano parecía sumido en su encanto.

En el escenario, Lovino sentía la adrenalina recorrerle la sangre. La pareja subió a una plataforma, sin dejar de cantar.

Una vez que se acabo la canción, Lovino coloco su mano en uno de los extremos de la máscara de Antonio.

"Perdóname, Antonio" pensó, arrancando la máscara dejando al descubierto el desfigurado rostro.

Todos comenzaron a gritar horrorizados, levantándose de sus asientos. Sin perder tiempo, Antonio corto la cuerda que sostenía la imponente lámpara de cristal, abrió una trampilla oculta debajo de la plataforma, descendiendo rápidamente con Lovino (quien se aferraba a él).

Un incendio habia surgido, y Roderich, junto con un gran grupo de personas salía de la sala pero una escena capto la atención del grupo

Stela encontró el cuerpo inerte de Toris detrás del telón, y se derrumbo al lado del cuerpo del lituano llorando desconsolada.

De inmediato, algunos la sacaron de allí junto con el cuerpo del tenor.

Los empleados del teatro corrían enojados, buscando al Fantasma de la Opera.

—¡Venga! — dijo Arthur tomando a Manuel de uno de los brazos. Ambos habían logrado salir de la sala —se adonde ir— añadió el rubio, apurando el paso

—Papá, yo voy contigo— afirmo Alfred caminando al mismo ritmo, por respuesta su padre se volteo a verlo.

—No Alfred, quédate aquí y no trates de seguirnos— dijo, a la vez que se llevaba a Manuel, dejando a Alfred confundido como la mayoría de los empleados

Fin capítulo VII

…

Me volví a atrasar, pero aquí está el capitulo. Pensaba a hacerlo más largo pero preferí dejarlo allí.

Las cosas se están poniendo tensas y el final se está acercando, así que hagan sus apuestas: ¿Con quién se quedara Lovino? ¿Con Antonio o Manuel?

Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo, o como dicen en Italia: Arrivederci!


	8. Chapter 8

Sueños del Angel

…

Sinopsis: Lovino es el nuevo corista de la famosa Casa de Opera Hetalia. Cuando un misterioso personaje empieza a acechar a todo el personal de la opera, muchas preguntas empiezan a surgir en la mente del italiano. Spamano, incluye algo de OOC

Nada de lo usado me pertenece

Con base en "el fantasma de la opera"

...

Capítulo VIII

Antonio había llevado a Lovino a un pasaje en los sótanos, que el italiano no conocía, tironeándolo del brazo- en ocasiones a punto de caer con la fuerza que lo jalaba- hasta que llegaron a la guarida de Antonio.

—¿Por qué hiciste eso Lovino? — Le dijo Antonio, con voz carente de emoción que iba subiendo de tono— No tienes idea de los que has hecho—

El chico estaba asustado viendo los ojos verdes –ahora oscurecidos por la rabia- creyendo que se había metido en problemas.

…

Arthur guiaba a Manuel por unas escaleras de caracol hasta una especie de pozo.

—No me siento capaz de seguir, esto es lo más lejos que puedo llegar— Dijo Arthur a Manuel—Buena suerte —

—Gracias— Dijo Manuel terminando de bajar, camino al pozo pero en el último peldaño una trampilla oculta se abrió bajo sus pies.

Manuel nadaba por un lago cercado por una reja sobre él, y por más que siguiera nadando no parecía haber salida.

...

El Fantasma veía una pequeña joya cuando Lovino se le acercó. Todavía vestía el traje de la presentación.

—Así que estas satisfecho— dijo fríamente— ¿No es así? — Antonio sonrió y se levanto

—Ya no hay compasión, esta es tu eterna condena mi ángel — dijo en un tono melancólico, colocando el anillo de compromiso -que había perdido en el baile de máscaras- en su palma, cerrando la mano alrededor de él.

Confundido, el más joven se acerco a un espejo semi oculto detrás de una cortina destapándolo.

—No es tu rostro lo deformado, sino tu alma — Dijo decidido —y esa es toda la verdad —

Antonio bajo la mirada y se fijo en la reja que cerraba la entrada, para ver a Manuel asomandose allí. Con una sonrisa en la cara, le aviso a Lovino.

—Ven asómate, tu amigo es —

—¡Manuel! — con una falsa cortesía el Fantasma abrió la reja por medio de una palanca, mientras Manuel entraba. El Fantasma se iba aproximando mientras hablaba

—Ya deseaba que apareciera Monseuir. Yo a Lovino jamás le hare daño ¿Por qué habría de pagar por los pecados de USTED? — Dijo gritando la última palabra, lanzándole una soga al cuello mientras Lovino observaba aterrorizado como ataban al portugués a la reja — Ya nada lo salvara, excepto tú Lovino. Permanece junto a mí y lo liberare, si me rechazas lo veras morir—

El italiano no sabia que hacer, permaneciendo de pie tratando calmarse hasta que bajo y se comenzó a aproximar al Fantasma.

—No seas idiota, nunca estuviste solo Antonio— le dijo con algo de reproche, besando al Fantasma. Fue un beso corto, pero dulce y triste.

Cuando los dos se separaron, los dos tenían lágrimas en los ojos. En los pisos superiores se oia a la turba enojada.

—Llévatelo de aquí, olviden todo lo que han visto, déjenme solo— Proclamo el castaño, mientras Lovino soltaba a Manuel, abrazándolo — ¡No dejen que los encuentren, llévense la barca, prometan que no dirán nada sobre los secretos del ángel del Infierno! —

Los empleados del Teatro avanzaban por el lago subterráneo con antorchas en mano. El Fantasma, ajeno a todo, escuchaba la tonada de la canción "masquerade" que provenía de una caja de música, con un mono persa encima. Al voltearse, descubrió con sorpresa que Lovino Vargas estaba de pie con aire indeciso.

—Lovino yo te amo…— dijo en un tono bajo, una vez que el muchacho estuvo cerca. Este lo miro, y se quito su anillo de compromiso, dándoselo al otro.

Todo en él indicaba tristeza a la vez que se largaba en la barca con Da Silva.

—Solo tu me inspiras…— murmuro, añadiendo en voz alta —¡Mi Musica en la noche MORIRA! — rompió cada uno de los espejos del lugar, hasta que rompió uno que ocultaba un pasadizo secreto, por donde se largo poco antes que Alfred entrara seguido de otras personas.

Alfred miro alrededor y subió hasta la habitación privada del Fantasma, en donde encontró la máscara blanca del Fantasma, tomándola en sus manos. Busco rastros del Fantasma, sin parecer percatarse de la peculiar caja de música.

…

Nota:

Este es el ultimo capitulo! Pero incluirá un epilogo que llevo tiempo planeando escribir.

¿Qué les ha parecido el final? ¿He metido la pata? (¿?) o quedo bien?


	9. Epilogo

Sueños del Angel

…

Sinopsis: Lovino es el nuevo corista de la famosa Casa de Opera Hetalia. Cuando un misterioso personaje empieza a acechar a todo el personal de la opera, muchas preguntas empiezan a surgir en la mente del italiano. Spamano, incluye algo de OOC

Nada de lo usado me pertenece

Con base en "el fantasma de la opera"

...

Epilogo

Muchos años habían pasado desde el "misterioso" incidente del Fantasma de la ópera. Las dudas que surgieron a raíz de la caída de la lámpara de cristal –que provoco la destrucción del teatro Hetalia- recorrieron las principales ciudades de Francia, hasta que la gente comenzó a olvidar lo ocurrido.

Lovino y Manuel se casaron pocos meses después del desastre, y en unos años adoptaron a un niño: Lucas Luciano Da Silva.

También se supo que Alfred y Elizabetha se casaron pero tiempo más tarde, y tuvieron tres hijos. Stela volvió a Polonia por la muerte de Toris, triunfando en los Teatros aunque cambio de actitud (pero no los aires de Diva).

Lovino recibió la noticia de que su hermano tenía pareja: un alemán llamado Ludwig. Los dos venían de visita cada vez que se daba la oportunidad, para molestia de Lovino (quien detestaba a su cuñado con fervor).

Y así vivieron tranquilos, mientras Lucas crecía y el mundo a su alrededor cambiaba agitadamente.

Lovino murió a la edad de 67 años, para consternación de su familia. Después de esto, todos trataron de seguir sus vidas y rutinas hasta que para el asombro de Manuel se anuncio una subasta en el antiguo Teatro Hetalia.

Evidentemente, él iría interesado en ver si se encontraba con algunos de sus antiguos colegas del Teatro y movido por un secreto sentimiento de ansiedad.

…

_París, 1919_

Manuel iba en silla de ruedas al Teatro, acompañado por una enfermera y Lucas Luciano, ya de cuarenta años.

El anciano observo asombrado la fachada del Teatro, sintiendo una punzada de nostalgia.

La voz del subastador sonaba desde las ruinas del vestíbulo, anunciado precios. Manuel no prestaba gran atención, pero vio a dos personas que le eran familiares.

Alfred y Elizabetha –ya mayores y con evidencia de que los años les habían pasado factura- pero definitivamente eran ellos y parecían hablar en susurros.

Elizabetha se fijo en él y lo saludo con una pequeña inclinación de la cabeza

—…Ahora damas y caballeros, aprecien esto— decía el subastador mientras un hombre mostraba un objeto que dejo perplejos a Elizabetha y Manuel: era la cajita del Fantasma, con el mono persa adornándola— esta pieza fue encontrada en los sotanos del Teatro, y se conserva en perfecto estado—

La música se volvió a oír después de mucho tiempo, un sonido calmante y alegre.

— ¿Diez Francos?. ¿Veinte? Gracias señor. ¿Treinta? — Alfred alzó la mano— Gracias monseuir Kirkland ¿Treinta y Cinco? — Manuel fue el que alzo la mano — Gracias Señor, ¿Quién ofrece más? ¿Nadie…?. ¡Vendido por treinta y cinco francos al Vizconde de Chagny! —

Pusieron la cajita en el regazo de Da Silva, quien observo el objeto con delicadeza

"él dio los detalles exactos" pensó "Y quizás aún suene cuando muramos todos"

…

Una vez que se acabo la subasta, Manuel desde el coche pudo ver a Elizabetha y a Alfred, que le sonreían amigablemente a medida que ambos se perdían de vista.

Pero el Vizconde tenía que hacer una última cosa. Le pidió tranquilamente a su hijo que los llevara al cementerio.

Lucas no pregunto, intuyendo lo que quería su padre. Nadie hablo en todo el viaje

…

Una vez frente a una de las muchas tumbas del cementerio, Manuel leyó lo que decía

"Lovino Vargas Da Silva

1851-1917

Querido padre, esposo, amigo"

Y allí había una pequeña foto en daguerrotipo de Lovino, cuando aún era joven. El portugués la toco con suavidad, todavía sosteniendo la caja.

Tras unos breves minutos, coloco la caja de música y cuando se iba a dar la vuelta noto que en uno de los lados de la lápida, alguien había colocado una rosa roja recién cortada, que tenía el anillo de compromiso de Lovino.

Incrédulo, el Señor miro a los lados pero no estaba nadie y volvió a ver la rosa.

Tal vez no todo había terminado.

Fin

…

Y este es oficialmente el último capítulo de "Sueños del Ángel"!

Gracias a todos lo que estuvieron leyendo la historia y comentaron. He estado pensando en hacer una continuación pero quiero saber que opinan ustedes ¿La hago o no la hago?


End file.
